A New Deck
by BlazeKnight
Summary: Yugi's deck was destroyed to save its owner, Exodia grants Yugi a new deck of mystery and power


**Chapter 1: A New Deck**

Yugi watched in horror as his deck glowed and burned as his cards cried in pain to protect their master from the attack

Malik had cornered Yugi and used the Winged Dragon of Ra to destroy Yugi, but Yugi's deck glowed and placed itself in front of the dragon to stop the attack from reaching Yugi

After Yugi's deck had burned to ashes Malik started to laugh maniacally

"I could not destroy you pharaoh, but I did the next best thing, I have your deck, without it you can not duel" laughed Malik as he and his GHOULS fled from the scene

Then Yugi found himself in darkness, and then his Millennium Puzzle glowed and out came Yami looking equally confused and saddened at the where they were and at the loss of their beloved deck of cards

"Yami, Where are we?" asked Yugi trying to focus on the task at hand

"I don't know aibou, we're not in the Shadow Realms" replied Yami looking around the darkness that surrounded them

"Yugi! Yami!" boomed the voice coming from behind them

Yugi and Yami turned around and saw Exodia 'the Forbidden one' no longer disembodied or chained

"I have watched how Malik had destroyed your deck of cards, the cards I have given you, the cards that you cared and trusted with your heart" boomed Exodia

"The cards you have given us?" repeated Yugi with a confuse look

"In my weakened state, I tried to send your deck to you, but I was not strong enough and your deck had become separated, so with all power a could use I sent you what cards to pick telepathically" explained Exodia

Then Exodia held his hands, a deck of cards appeared along with Yugi's Millennium Puzzle Box(1), belt box and belt pouches, then the items floated from Exodia's hand and floated in between Yugi and Yami, Yami placed hi hands under them while Yugi placed his hands above the items

"These are cards I have forged for you, please trust in them and they will serve you loyally" said Exodia

"I placed a spell on your cards and other Items so that they can never be destroyed, they will always go back to you if lost or stolen and they can never be used by another person, please help Malik control his Yami, and after this tournament you will encounter some other people as well, I will tell you more after you have battled with Malik" said Exodia

"Now go and Good Luck" said Exodia as Yugi and Yami both fell into unconsciousness

Yugi woke up and found himself on his bed, he got up and walked over to his desk and checked his new deck and cards, they looked like duel monster cards except with different pictures and names that he had never heard of before

'Exodia was not kidding when he said 'forged' I never heard of these cards, have you Yami?' thought Yugi

'No I haven't, looks like we'll have to try them out first' answered Yami with a smile

Yugi and Yami customized their new cards, Yugi took a shower and dressed in his usual attire(2) and went downstairs, and there he saw grandpa and Joey going over some duel monster cards

"Good Morning" greeted Yugi cheerfully

"Good Morning Yugi" greeted Grandpa

"Hey Yugi, How are you doing, I heard from Grandpa what happened to you, tell us what really happened to you back there" said Joey whose youthful grin turned into worried expression

'Yami should we tell Joey and Grandpa about what happened' asked Yugi

'We can't tell Joey about Exodia, so we have to tell him a lie or something and tell grandpa when he leaves' replied Yami

Yugi gave a sigh and told Joey and Grandpa what happened but skipped about happened with Exodia

"That creep, I'll make sure I'll beat the stuffing out of him" exclaimed Joey

"No Joey, I'll handle Malik myself in the Battle city Tournaments" said Yugi

"Well if you're going to Duel against Malik your going to need a new deck" said Grandpa while pulling out a few booster packs and starter decks

"Don't worry about it grandpa, hey Joey don't you have to visit Serenity at the Hospital" said Yugi

"Your right I have to visit her, I already picked up our Duel disk, yours is on the counter, bye Yugi see you later" said Joey as he left

"Grandpa I need to tell you something important" said Yugi

Grandpa raised an eyebrow, then Yugi told him everything about how he lost his deck and about Exodia

"I see, so Exodia gave you a new deck" said Grandpa

Then Joey, Tristan and Tea came in

"Hey Yugi, got your new deck ready?" asked Joey

"Yeah, Joey can we have a practice duel?" asked Yugi

"Sure Yugi, I need to test my deck as well since a placed a few new cards myself, lets use our duel disk and new rules" replied Joey looking at his deck

"You two can use the vacant lot out back" said Grandpa

Yugi and the others left the shop went to the big vacant lot at the back

Joey and Yugi leaved enough space for the hologram while Grandpa, Tea and Tristan stood at the sidelines

The Millennium Puzzle glowed and Yami took over

"Duel!" shouted both Joey and Yami as the hologram stations shot out of their Duel disks

Yami: 4000 LP

Joey: 4000 LP

"I'll go first, I play Armored Lizard in attack position" exclaimed Joey

A huge lizard covered in armor appeared

Armored Lizard

1200/1000 

"My turn, I play Chocobo in attack position and a face down card" exclaimed Yami

An ostrich sized yellow bird appeared

Chocobo

1500/1000 

"What is that?" asked Tea

Yami just smiled

Joey drew a card and smiled

"Ok, I play Axe Raider in attack position and one face down card" exclaimed Joey

Axe Raider

1200/1000 

"My turn, I play bomb in attack position" exclaimed Yami

A bright fire ball with a face appeared

Bomb

900/400 

"Now I use Chocobo to attack Armored Lizard" exclaimed Yami

Chocobo ran towards Armored Lizard, it jumped into the air and extended its talons to attack Armored Lizard when something stopped it from attacking

"I activate my trap card, Kunai with chain" exclaimed Joey with a grin

"Axe Raider's attack points are raised by 800 points" explained Joey

"Now, Axe Raider attack Chocobo" commanded Joey

Axe Raider pulled on the chain and brought Chocobo neared and sliced it in half with its axe

Joey: 4000 LP

Yami:3500 LP

"Now I play Swordsman of Landstar, then tribute two monsters to summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon" exclaimed Joey

Both Swordsman of Landstar and Armored Lizard disappeared, then a Black dragon with black wings with Red eyes appeared

Red-Eyes Black Dragon

2400/200 

"Then I tribute Axe Raider to summon Summoned Skull" exclaimed Joey

A huge skeleton with horns and dark blue wings appeared

Summoned Skull

2500/1200 

"I polymerize them to become Red-Eyes Black Skull Dragon" exclaimed Joey

Summoned Skull and Red-Eyes glowed, when the light faded a Black dragon with the body of Summoned Skull and the Eyes and Wings of Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared

Red-Eyes Black Skull Dragon

3200/2500 

'Joey is getting better, in only a few turns he was able to summon Red-Eyes Black Skull Dragon' said Yugi

'Yeah' replied Yami

"My turn, I use Phoenix Down to revive Chocobo" exclaimed Yami

A phoenix feather appeared and Chocobo reappeared

"Now I put two cards face down and my turn is over" exclaimed Yami

"Black Skull Dragon attack Bomb" commanded Joey

Black Skull Dragon was about to shoot a fireball when a kunai wrapped around Black Skull Dragon and stopped it from attacking

"What the?" said Joey in surprise

"Activate my magic Card, Enemy Skill, this card allows me use any magic or trap card you already used" explained Yami

"Now I activate my trap card, Bad Breath this card halves the attack power of all your attacking monsters" explained Yami

"Now I activate another Magic card, Quadra Materia, this card copies the card I used four times, and I copy enemy skill which copies kunai with chain" explained Yami with a smile

"Now Chocobo attack Red-Eyes Black Skull Dragon

Chocobo attack and Red-Eyes Black Skull Dragon disappeared

Yami glowed and Yugi took over

"That was a great Duel you guys" praised Tea

"Well we have to get to our starting positions before the Tournament starts, lets go" said Joey

Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Joey said goodbye to grand pa and left the lot while grand pa went back inside the shop

It's the box which held the Millennium Puzzle pieces

The clothes Yugi wore in the Battle City Tournament season

Cards that appeared:

Chcobo

1500/1000 

Bomb

900/400 

When attacked, player may sacrifice 900 life points to destroy the monster that attacked Bomb

Armored Lizard

1200/1000 

Axe Raider

1200/1000 

Red-Eyes Black Dragon

2400/2000 

Summoned Skull

2500/1200 

Swordsman of Landstar

500/1500 

Red-Eyes Black Skull dragon

3200/2500 

Polymerization

Phoenix Down

Enemy Skill

Bad Breath

Quadra Materia

Note

Some Cards may be wrong for one of two reasons

can't remember real attributes or forgot

story puposes


End file.
